darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Earning DarkOrbit "value" (Credits and Uridium) 101.
Hello. If you pressed the link to this page, you probably want to know how to earn DarkOrbit Uridium and Credits. This page will be splited into different sections to make it easier to find. Let's start off. If you are in the range of level 1-5 (Obviously non-fe players) The main part of this page belongs to you guys :) 1. Earning credits. FAQ: How do i earn easy and fast credits in DarkOrbit? Answer: Due to that you can not buy credits for you'r account in DarkOrbit, like you can do with Uridium, means that you need to earn them. Some easy ways to earn this "easy and fast" credits are; 1. Kill easy aliens like Lordakia, Saimons, Mordons, Boss Lordakias and maybe some Streuners. 2. A slower way but easier to make money from: You really need to upgrade your skylab to begin. You want atleast Prometium gatherer at level 2, Endurium gatherer at level 2 and Terbium gatherer at level 2, then you can start upgrade your Duranium and Prometid gatherers to level 1. After a little while, the resources are getting to your skylab. After this part you want to go to the Transportmodule and choose the ammount of resources you want to send to the ship, when the resources are in your space ship you should now sell them for "Credits" 3. Ask a high level player for help. Asking a high level player is always usefull, Ask the player if you could help me with killing for example Sibelon or Devolarium. 4 If you want both Uridium and Credits at the same time, i would recomend doing the low level quests, Thanks to the new update for the game that replaces all the quests with new quests makes it eaiser to earn both Uridium and Credits, the new quests are more rewardable. 2. Spending Credits. When you are spending Credits you want to spend them wisely, so you dont want to waste them on stuff that you wont need. I highly recomend getting some lasers to begin with, making it faster/easier to kill low level aliens. If you got: 250.000 Credits: I would recomend buying 4 MP1 Lasers, 5 AO2 Shields and One G3N - 1010 Motor and one G3N - 3210 Motor. This combo will do: + 240 damage, 10.000 Shield, + 50% Damage absorbed, And will also higher up your base speed with 6. 500.000 Credits: I would recomend buying 1 LF2 Laser, 1 MP1 Laser 5 AO2 Shields and 5 G3N - 3310 Motors. This combo will do: + 160 Damage, for the money that will be over you could either buy alot of ammo or 4 LF1 lasers, If you choose to buy 4 LF1 lasers the total damage will be + 320 Damage, 10.000 Shield + 50% Damage absorbed, And will also higher up your base speed with 25. Now when you have build up your ship to the basic, i want to show you what to do afterwards. Either buy; about 5-6 flax's should be good, and if you got some extra credits over after you bought all Flax drones, can you buy a drone formation with either Uridium or Credits. There are more Uridium Drone formations that regular Credit bought drone formations. Save up to some LF2s for your drones, it is really worth it, 100 damage for each drone; that will be 600 damage, and if you have 6 Iris instead of Flax you will do 1200 extra damage. (Maybe some extra damage if you have + damage on your drone formation) 3. Bidding at the auctions. For bidding at auction you will need alot of credits. This ammount of course vary from server to server but at the server i am playing at; Scandinavia 2 The: LF3, +150 Damage; Goes for about 10-15 million credits. BO2, 10.000 Shield + 80% Damage absorbing; Goes for about 10-12 million credits. Iris, Power drone with 2 places for either Lasers or Shields. Goes for about 15-20 million Credits. x2 Ammunation, does 2 times the base damage; Goes for around 1-1,5 million credits. x3 Ammunation, does 3 times the base damage; Goes for around 2-3 million credits. The numbers are from time to time, if you are a "night bidder" you will get this Full Elite gear for less than regular bidding price. (Observe; If you play at the Scandinavia 2 server and think that this numbers are incorrect, please correct me) Section 2, Uridium. In this section i will write about how to get Uridium. 1. Buying Uridium from the website. Buying Uridium from the website is always an available option. This is the quickest way to get Uridium fast. This is not free tho. Other ways to get Uridium is filling out Surveys, Yeah sure, just send out your personal information on the internet, it is OK until you hear someone knocking on the door talking about that free lotion that you clearly said NO. to in the Survey, but still is bitching about that you wanted them. This is the best way to earn Uridium. Obviously the most dangerous way to earn them. Anyways, how to fill out these "Surveys", You want to go to the Uridium page, then at the right bottom corner it says; Cash for action, click on that, you can choose between watching a video, gives about 30-40 uridium, filling out a survey, gives about 1000-7000 Uridium (As i said, the most dangerous way to get your free Uridium) 2. Gathering Uridium from killing Aliens / Boss Aliens in low level maps like X-2, X-1, X-3. Killing a Lordakia gives you 2 Uridium per kill, (200 Uridium for 100 kills) Killing Saimons gives you 4 Uridium each, (400 Uridium for 100 kills), Killing Mordons gives you 8 Uridium each, (800 Uridium for 100 kills). =To be continued. = Category:Credits Category:Uridium Category:Spending